1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure is directed to a method of controlling copy protection in digital video networks where it is desired to copy protect an analog or digital video output signal associated with a digital video network.
2. Background of the Invention
Various well known copy protection schemes for video signals include that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,631,603, John O. Ryan, Dec. 23, 1986 and assigned to Macrovision Corporation, incorporated by reference, directed to modifying an analog video signal to inhibit making of acceptable video recordings therefrom. This discloses adding a plurality of pulse pairs to the otherwise unused lines of a video signal vertical blanking interval, each pulse pair being a negative-going pulse followed closely by a positive-going pulse. The effect is to confuse AGC (automatic gain control circuitry) of a VCR (video cassette recorder) recording such a signal, so that the recorded signal is unviewable due to the presence of an excessively dark picture when the recorded signal is played back.
Another analog video protection scheme is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,914,694 issued Apr. 3, 1990, to Leonard, and assigned to Eidak Corp., incorporated by reference. The Eidak system (see Abstract) increases or decreases the length of each video field from the standard length, either by changing the time duration of the respective horizontal line intervals in each field while keeping a constant, standard number of lines per frame, or by changing the number of horizontal line intervals which constitute a frame while maintaining the standard duration of each line interval.
These video protection systems modify the video signal to be recorded (for instance on tape) or to be broadcast (for instance protected pay-per-view television programs) to make copying by ordinary VCRs difficult or impossible. When a video tape on which is recorded the copy protected video signal is played back for viewing using a VCR, the copy protection process is essentially transparent, i.e., it does not interfere with viewing. However, any attempt made to copy the video signal from the tape using a second VCR to record the output of the first (playback) VCR yields a picture degraded to some extent, depending on the efficacy of the particular copy protection system. These present video copy protection systems protect only analog video signals, which are the type of video signals broadcast and recorded using current consumer video technology.
Some digital and hybrid solutions to the copy protection problem were solved by U.S. Pat. No. 5,315,448, issued May 24, 1994, issued to Ryan and assigned to Macrovision Corporation, incorporated by reference. This patent is directed to copy protection for use with digital signal recording where it is desired to copy protect both an analog and digital signal associated with a digital VCR, and any signal material where the original source material is not copy protectable.
A fundamental revolution is under way that will dramatically affect the delivery of home entertainment. Consumers will soon have hundreds of viewing options from which to choose because of advances in digital compression technologies and the associated reduction in costs accompanying each advance. Because of the increased number of channels more channels will be allocated for pay-per-view (PPV). The increased number of PPV channels will mean video service providers (VSP), also known as PPV providers or system operators, can provide a greater number of movies and more start times, ultimately changing the way many consumers purchase and view movies in their homes. Already, market research experts are predicting that the pay-per-view business will rival today's videocassette rental and sell-through business within 3-5 years.
Even with such a positive outlook for the future of PPV, the full benefits to the consumer of PPV programming may be delayed unless new digital video networks can protect PPV program copyrights. Rights owners are concerned that when digital programming is delivered to the home any digital set-top box will be able to produce a commercial quality video when recorded by a consumer VCR.